Lundir
Lundir is a dwarven machinist, who prides himself greatly on his skills as an engineer, demolitionist, and munitions expert. His favorite pastime is tinkering with new cannon designs and ammunition modifications. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Lundir grew up in Keldagrim East, where he began a string of apprenticeships to different parts of the industrial community; learning different skills in every different business he went to work for. Eventually he was ready to begin true employment, and began work for one of the minor companies of Keldagrim. As he worked for the lesser companies, he grew in experience over the years and began to get even better at plying his trade. As his skills grew, his inventive techniques for explosive mining soon caught the attention of several of the Consortium companies, as his efficient methods began to make a few of the minor organizations wealthier. Lundir was soon under the employment of The Green Gemstone, as representatives of the company came to him with far better wage offers than the lesser companies could pay him. With his newfound wealth, he was able to move out of Keldagrim East and into Keldagrim West, finding a much more suitable home. It was in the late Fifth Age that his work turned away from mining and towards war; as The Red Axe became a threat to Keldagrim and he was called upon to help build cannons for the war effort. His techniques for blast mining proved effective both in the work setting and on the fields of battle, as his specially designed cannonballs and carefully made adjustments to multicannons helped tear into the chaos dwarf ranks. After the events of the Red Axe's uprising, Lundir was able to get back to his work in mining, and has been traveling across many of the dwarven claimed caverns recently as his work takes him around Gielinor. With quick travel between areas via the minecart system, he can get to many places in central Gielinor quickly and efficiently. Appearance Lundir is short and stocky as all dwarves, his hair is brown and his beard is well kept, but his head hair can be a bit unruly at times. Lundir often wears attire suiting for a smith or engineer, but wears a hard steel helmet for protection against head injuries. When out of his work clothes, he often choses dark green attire, which shows his involvement with The Green Gemstone Consortium company. Personality Lundir can be very cheerful and loves to help good causes, he is eager to contribute in anyway possible so that it benefits others and the work he is currently doing; all in all he is very much a team player. He likes to drink but not heavily, moderating his drinks carefully, and enjoys roudy nights in taverns. He can be a very stubborn dwarf, but always listens to the input of others if they have something to say. Abilities He is trained in combat, not expertly, but is decent; and carries around a hammer he uses to fix his cannons that he can use in combat. For combat, he mainly relies on his large multicannon if he has time to set it up, but in emergency situations he lugs around a handcannon (a habit he picked up during the Red Axe war, in which it saved his skin multiple times). He is very noncombative, and only fights in self defence, so no one has to worry about getting shot with a cannonball from a crazed madman. As an engineer, there are few dwarves who could boast having greater skills than he, as Lundir is both skilled in current cannoning techniques and spends his pastime in working on new designs. As an engineer, Lundir had to work on his smithing skills, and is of decent stock when it comes to hammering metal into useful shapes. Other Information *True to most dwarves; he loves money, but unlike many he is not greedy. **The same could be said for his love of kebabs. *He has his own workshop in Keldagrim. *His main employers when he works in Keldagrim are The Green Gemstone and The Brown Engine. *Due to his work during The Red Axe war effort, he is technically a member of the Keldagrim military, but is not actively serving since the war has finally drawn to a close. *He is not a fan of dwarf tossing, finding it racist and insulting, though he does not outrightly oppose it depending on the circumstances, and will accept it if the dwarf in question is being tossed on their own free will. A good time to ask him if you could toss him is if he is drunk, which isn't often. Media Dwarf blacksmith sketch by icequakedesign-d4jjq97.jpg|Lundir in his work clothes. Cannonschematics.jpg|Cannon schematics. Cannonschematics2.jpg|More cannon schematics. Dwarftossing.png|Why Lundir doesn't like going to human bars. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Smith Category:Military